Xmas on 212 Wobble Street London
by NekoCyrus
Summary: One-shot, como se celebra la navidad en la nueva casa de la banda virtual más famosa?...


**Aquí les dejo este one-shot navideño: Xmas on 212 Wobble Street, London espero que les guste.**

**A propósito, hice un página en Facebook de mi otro fic, ahí les subiré adelantos del fic y de otros proyectos que tengo en mente.**

**Bien, sin más que decir, disfruten.**

7:15 a.m. Suena el despertador en una de las habitaciones de una casa situada en 212 Wobble Street en London, y en esa habitación se ve una figura delgada sentarse en la cama.

2D: -Aún Somnoliento- A trabajar… un momento, estoy de vacaciones, olvidé desactivar la alarma de nuevo.

A pesar de estar de vacaciones 2D se levantó, e hizo su rutina diaria. Igualmente visitó los cuartos de los otros 2 integrantes de la banda, después de lo de DoYaThing no entraba al baño, al menos que lo necesitara.

Noodle: Buenos días Toochi! Veo que has madrugado.

2D: si, es que olvidé desactivar mi despertador. Pero por qué estas arreglando todo?

Noodle: Porque mañana es navidad y tenemos que adornar la casa y poner un árbol no?

2D: cierto, en qué te puedo ayudar?

Noodle: Que te parece si ensamblas el árbol?

2D: muy bien!

Y así lo hizo, 2D ensamblo el árbol, Noodle siguió ordenando un poco la casa, incluso Russel estaba ayudando a adornar la casa por fuera y limpiando el patio. El único que no ayudaba en nada era Murdoc.

Murdoc: Por mi dulce Satán! Por qué miierda hacen tanto ruido y tan temprano. –Decía el satanista, quien se acababa de levantar y aún andaba en calzoncillos.

Noodle: Pues estamos adornando para la navidad, cosa que tú deberías hacer.- Dijo algo molesta la chica.

Murdoc: Navidad? En mi casa no se celebra eso! No les permitiré que sigan arruinando mi casa.

Noodle: Cállate que ahora mando yo! O quieres que entregue ya tu alma al diablo.

Murdoc: No, no, no, querida, en qué te puedo ayudar?

Noodle: Pues encárgate de prender el árbol, porque me parece que le falta más luz. En lo mientras iré por los adornos.

Murdoc: Claro querida :P.

Pero Murdoc tenía otros planes para el árbol, fue por un galón de gasolina al garaje y rocío la gasolina a todo el árbol, saco unos cerillos, encendió uno y lo aventó al árbol, el cual se prendió en llamas inmediatamente. En eso 2D entra a la habitación donde estaba el árbol.

2D: No no no no! Qué haces Murdoc?! no quemes el árbol de navidad, no vez que santa no vendrá si no tenemos árbol. TnT  
Murdoc: eres un idiota santa no existe, además, no dijieron ustedes que querian que prendiera el árbol porque pensaban que le faltaban luces?  
2D: cuando te dijimos que prendieras el árbol nos referiamos a las lucecitas, no a que incendiaras nuestro árbol.  
Noodle: pero que mie...-tirando al suelo los adornos que traía- quién fue el idiota que incendio el árbol?  
Murdoc: pues es culpa suya por no explicarse bien, hasta ahora el cara de simio me dice que se referian a la serie de luces.

Noodle: Murdoc, eres un bastardo, sabías muy bien que nos referíamos a las luces, ahora tendras que ir con 2D a comprar un nuevo árbol.

Murdoc: jajajaja- aun riéndose por lo que había hecho- QUÉEEEE? Y yo por qué? Y por qué con el face-ache?

Noodle: 1. Porque tú eres el responsable de todo y 2. Porque yo digo.

Murdoc: Bien, bien, vámonos inútil.

2D: Bien, ya voy.

Ambos se subieron al auto de Stylo y partieron al centro comercial, Murdoc como tacaño que es cuando pasaron en frente a un parque se bajó del auto porque quería cortar un árbol de ahí para ya no comprar otro, pero para su suerte 2D lo subió al auto de nuevo, claro no se salvó de su paliza el pobre.

Ya de regreso en la casa Noodle había limpiado el desastre y Russel había terminado de adornar afuera.

Murdoc: listo aquí esta el maldito árbol.

Noodle: Gracias 2D-san. –sólo le agradeció a 2D para hacer enojar a Murdoc.

Murdoc: Si, si, de nada.

Noodle: Bien, adornen el árbol, mientras yo prepararé la cena.

Esta vez todo transcurrió tranquilamente, ya en la noche, todos salieron al patio a cenar y hacerle compañía al gigante Russel.

**Y hasta aquí este one-shot espero que les haya gustado, y que tengan una Feliz Navidad.**


End file.
